


Master & Students

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Till All Are One [2]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus, Bumblebee and Gust go to check out a spike in an energon reading and meet face to face with a Decepticon who had been lying in dormant; Skyquake. Meanwhile, Starscream investigates what remains of a space bridge after Soundwave picked up a faint Decepticon signal, but is shocked by what he finds among its wreckage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master & Students

Two whole weeks had passed since the demise of Megatron; Almost all of the soldiers were phased by the loss of there leader after following him for years. Nightblade especially was most affected by it, though she didn’t show this among her comrades since she is not one to show weakness; only the comrades she closest to in the Decepticon army saw through her attempt to hide it all.

 

She sat just at the bridge with Starscream who was by the monitor; she swung her feet back and forth as the Commander, now that the leader of the Decepticons replied the footage of the space bridge’s destruction.

 

“Such a shame.” Starscream said, “But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grand exit.”

 

Nightblade said to the Commander, “By the sound of your voice, it’s as if you wanted Megatron to join the well of Allsparks.”

 

“In all fairness I did try to warn him.” Starscream said to her, “But he made his decision.”

 

Nightblade said, “Since Lord Megatron has passed on… I assume that makes you the leader than?”

 

“Someone has to lead the Decepticons.” He replied.

 

Soundwave had soon approached the two of them.

 

“Ah, Soundwave.” Starscream said, “Cue the audio/visual. I wish to address the troops.”

 

Nightblade turned away and brought her leg close to her chest, “This oughta be good.”

 

All over the screens and throughout the halls, the troops had heard Starscream give out his message.

 

“ _The loss of Megatron, leader of the great Decepticon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet we mustn’t despair of his tragic demise. But instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand._ ”

 

A Vehicon had spoken up, “With all due respect Commander--I mean Lord Starscream.”

 

“Yes, yes, what is it?” Starscream said.

 

“If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron’s command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?” The Vehicon asked.

 

Starscream sighed and replied, “Allow me to be crystal clear… I studied for millennia under our former Master. Thus I am equipped to lead you. I, Megatron’s true heir, Lord Starscream, Emperor of Destruction!” The crowd of Vehicons looked to each other and talked to one another. Starscream let out a scoff and had Soundwave cut the feed and audio.

 

“Good speech.” Nightblade said with sarcasm, “Truly your words had motivated them.”

 

“Quiet!” Starscream said to her, “What use are troops who can’t rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?”

 

Than, Starscream had a thought come to mind, “Wait… Legend tells of one capable warrior, one who exists here upon this very planet, one who can be student to my master.”

* * *

 

( **_Opening Theme: Transformers Prime Japanese Opening 1; BigBang Feeling_ ** )

 

Gust sat on the couch playing around with a couple of notes on her bass guitar as she watched whatever was on the television while Jolt slept beside her. Once again she was still thinking about her twin sister Piper; she tried to think of ways to get her back. Gust believed with all of her heart that the Piper that she knows and loves is in there somewhere. All the time she kept on thinking about ways to getting her back. She didn’t know how, she didn’t know when but she was going to get her back.

 

She made that promise to herself, on the day she saw her with the Decepticons; though still even with that thought in her head, she even had a small doubt in the back of her mind.

 

She soon heard Optimus’s voice.

 

“Gust?” He said, noticing she had a troubled look on her face, “Is there something wrong?”

 

Gust sighed and replied, “I was… Just thinking about my sister again; as usual. I still can’t help but blame myself for what happened to her. To make matters worse her memories are gone, and it just… Burns me up everytime she sees me as her enemy. And the reason why she sees me like that is all because I let her fall..”  

 

“You’re wrong Gust.” Optimus said, “It’s not your fault for what happened to your sister, and the only reason why she fights alongside Megatron is only because he took advantage of her memory loss.”

 

Gust let out a sigh as she stopped playing her bass, “Be honest with me… For four whole years I’ve attempted to get her to jog a memory of her old life, and there were times when I just thought about giving up… Do you think,  I have a chance in getting her back Optimus? Getting back the Piper that I know?”

 

Optimus replied to her calmly, “While it remains uncertain to whether or not she still posses a memory of you or your father, you should not easily discard the hope that she can remember. She maybe Nightblade to the Decepticons, but you must never stop believing that she is still Piper deep down.”

 

Gust couldn’t help but smile at Optimus’s words, she could always count on him knowing what to say; though that moment was soon gone when they heard a sudden explosion within the base. Jolt let out a surprise screech and fell off the couch. He let out panicked buzzes and beeps.  

 

“ **DECEPTICONS!** ” Ratchet exclaimed, “ **WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!** ”

 

They quickly ran to where they saw the smoke but when it cleared they realized it wasn’t the enemy; It was just Raf and Bumblebee.

 

“It’s no attack Ratchet.” Raf said as he waved away the smoke, “It’s just my volcano.” The volcano had melted after the explosion, “At least it was.”

 

“A volcano?” Gust said, “No offense Raf, but the way you made it, it sounded more like a bomb.”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to do that.” Raf said fixing his glasses, “I don’t know what went wrong exactly.”

 

Gust took a look over at the volcano; Jolt had ultimately pointed what went wrong to her.

 

“There’s your problem!” She said pointing to what was dripping on the floor where Jolt had showed her, “You used too much baking soda. Next time, try to ease up on it when your modeling alright?”

 

“Okay!” Raf said to her with a smile, “Thanks Gust!”

 

Ratchet or Optimus didn’t necessarily know what was going on; though it wasn’t till they heard Miko say, “Just hold still Bulkhead, Jupiter needs it’s red spot.”

 

They saw Miko painting what appeared to be planets, and Bulkhead was holding them by a string sitting perfectly still. Miko went to get more red, when a small amount of it dripped on the floor. “Oopsy.”

 

Ratchet finally spoke up, “What… In the name of the Allspark is going on here?”

 

Jack who was working on building a bike along with Arcee had replied, “Our projects are due tomorrow.”

 

Arcee picked up a piece of a part from the bike, “Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys?”

 

“You’re a motorcycle Arcee.” Jack said, “Shouldn’t you know how to build a motorcycle engine?”

 

“You’re a human Jack.” Arcee said, “Can you build me a small intestine?”

 

“She’s got you there Jack.” Gust said, “Though it begs the question why you’re finishing up your projects in the last minute?”

 

“Well, a lot happened to be going with work and tests in all.” Jack said, “You managed to finish up your project?”

 

“Of course.” Gust said with a smirk, “Have to say I actually missed the school life. Still bored of it, but missed it. ”  

 

Two weeks ago, Gust had enrolled into the same school that Jack, Raf and Miko soon after the events transpired when Megatron tried to rule the world with a whole army of the undead. Gust had thought it would be a good idea to go back to school since she was away from it for too long and she admitted she needed to get out of the base more, instead of just waiting to roll out with the Autobots like she usually did for the past four years. Ultimately Optimus had agreed to it, and with Fowler’s help, she was able to go back to school.

 

Ratchet had said to them, “Well you can’t work on your projects in here. You’re-- you’re making a mess.”

 

“But the science fair is a big part of our grade.” Raf said.

 

“Yeah.” Miko added, “If Bulkhead doesn’t help finish the model of the solar system--”

 

Ratchet cut her off, “Oh? And what does Bulkhead know about your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanos or--”

 

“Arcee of our motorcycles?” Jack finished.

 

“Precisely!” Ratchet said, “We’re not Earthlings. And they’re not scientists.”

 

“But the Autobots are there guardians Ratchet.” Optimus said, “Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with your school work?”

 

Ratchet sighed and said, “Well, maybe our young friends should try learning about more of Cybertron like Gust.”

 

“He tells you about Cybertron?” Miko asked Gust curiously.

 

All Gust did was move her hand back and forth a bit as she said, “Eeee, every now and than he does.”

* * *

 - **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

Starscream, Soundwave and Nightblade were currently in the canyon looking for the warrior that Starscream had spoke of earlier in the warship. Though it had struck Nightblade as odd that they would look in a place such as Earth.

 

“Starscream.” Nightblade said, getting his attention, “This warrior that you talked about earlier, why in the name of the Allspark would they be here on Earth?”

 

Starscream had explained to her, “During the Great War, so much energon was hidden on this forsaken rock, that our departed master sent some of Cybertron’s greatest to guard it--True warriors now lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened.”

 

“When you put it like, it actually makes the most sense.” Nightblade said.

 

“Yes…” Starscream replied, “Though it was such a folly that late in life Megatron searched for distant space for warriors, rather than here beneath his feet.” Soundwave was still trying to figure out where the warrior was; despite him not saying anything Starscream had said, “What do you mean you can’t pinpoint his signal? I know we’re close! Boost the power to your sensors!”

 

Soundwave did this and they found what they were looking for.

 

“Is that it?” Nightblade said

 

“Yes.” He said, “There.”

 

They both transformed in vehicle mode and with Nightblade boarding Starscream when he transformed to his vehicle mode, they flew to the location.

* * *

 

- **_Autobot Base_ ** -

 

Raf was rebuilding his volcano all the while Bumblebee was telling him a story about his battle on Cybertron; Raf was listening to his story and couldn’t help but be in awe by the story.

 

“{ _So there I was, in Crystal City, when all of a suddenly I’m surrounded by Decepticons._ }” Bumblebee said, “{ _But they were no match, as I fought through every single one of them_ _I spotted a fuel cell, and so I blow it sky high._ }”

 

“Bee that’s amazing!” Raf said impressed, “You’re a really great soldier!”

 

“{ _Yeah, but despite all that, I didn’t get promoted; I’m still just a regular old scout._ }” Bumblebee said.

 

“How do you make warrior class?”

 

“{ _Well, believe it or not, it’s not as easy as it would seem.}”_

 

“But I’ve seen you in action, you’re awesome!”

 

Optimus had soon stepped into the conversation. “I second your opinion Raf. But Autobot life cycles are much longer than humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience.”

 

Just than they heard the computer let out an alarm of some kind.

 

Gust who was just playing a videogame with Jolt; they both stopped and saw this. “What’s going on?” Gust asked as she paused the game.

 

“It’s exposed energon.” Ratchet replied, “And it’s on the move.”

 

Bulkhead stepped forward, “And since we ain’t the ones moving it, guess who must be.”

 

“The Decepticons.” Arcee said.

 

Jack, Miko and Raf seemed to have a look of disbelief on their faces. “Wait, the Con’s are moving without Megatron?” Miko asked.

 

“But that can’t be… Right?” Gust said.

 

Optimus said to both her and Miko, “Unfortunately, Megatron’s legacy will live on, as others take his place.”

 

Optimus turned to his team, “Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may acquire first aid.”

 

Ratchet was a bit hesitant at this, and turned the three kids currently working on their projects.

 

“Science fair is a big part of their grade.” Ratchet said to his leader, “Perhaps I’m best suited to remain and advise.”

 

Optimus agreed to this, “Very well.” He said, before turning to his scout, “Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit.”

 

Gust stepped forward, “Optimus, with your permission, I’d like to go with you. I promise i’ll be careful if I engage the cons.”

 

Optimus gave it some thought before saying, “Very well Gust, just stay close to Bumblebee and me.”

 

Gust nodded and went to Bumblebee; Jolt went to follow her, but she stopped him. “Sorry buddy, you stay here this time. Help out our new friends with anything they needed.” Jolt buzzed making an argument about it. “Come Jolt, it’d be a great chance for you to get to know them. Besides I’ll be fine, I’ll be with Bee and Optimus, so don’t you worry about me.” Jolt let out a sigh, and just gave up and ultimately agreed on what Gust was saying.

 

Bumblebee kneeled down and allowed Gust to climb up on his hand; he placed her on his shoulder. With that the three of them, had gone through the groundbridge.

* * *

 

- **_At that Moment_ ** -

 

Nightblade watched as Starscream and Soundwave pulled out what was a stasis chamber as she sat on the shoulder of the mute con. After they pulled the the stasis chamber out from where it was, they took a step back. “Soundwave, the cube.” Starscream said.

 

Soundwave took out a container containing a single energon cube. He handed it over to Starscream; he placed it in the slot that was provided. The capsule had started to activate.

 

“The energon infusion!” Starscream said, “It’s working!” They were soon blinded by a blue light.

 

In the distance, Optimus, Bumblebee along with Gust. They heard sounds just nearby. “Do you guys hear that?” Gust said.

 

“{ **_Something doesn’t feel right._ ** }” Bumblebee said to Optimus.

 

“No Bumblebee it does not.” Optimus said, before saying to the both of them, “Hold your position, and await my command.”

 

Bumblebee and Gust both nodded and he went on ahead.

 

The stasis chamber opened and reveal the warrior inside; Starscream had stepped forward.

 

“Awaken warrior!” He said, “Rise and serve your new master!”

 

Nightblade could tell that he was as large and giant as Megatron was; his color scheme was of green, white and red, and his optics glowed red. He spoke with a booming voice, “Skyquake only serves one master.”

 

“Excellent.” Starscream said, “Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid Skyquake, you may bow.”

 

“I don’t it is you he’s talking about.” Nightblade pointed out.

 

“You fail to grasp my meaning.” Skyquake said, “I am here on a mission assigned to me by my one true master-- **_Megatron_ **.”

 

Nightblade had sort of flinched at the mentioning of the name; Though Starscream had gotten slightly irritated by the mentioning of it.

 

“Yes. Him.” He said, “Sadly Megatron is no longer with us.”

 

“Impossible.” Skyquake said.

 

“Why is this so difficult for everyone to understand? Skyquake, **_I_ ** located you. **_I_ ** awakened you. Thus **_I_ ** Lord Starscream am your one true master!”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Nightblade mumbled, earning a glare from the Seeker. Skyquake had soon growled at him, making Starscream back up. Soon enough Optimus had joined in on the conversation.

 

“It has been quite awhile Skyquake.” He said, getting his attention.

 

Skyquake turned to him and shoved Starscream out of the way. “Optimus Prime.” He said, “I haven’t seen you since the Battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you.”

 

“That was a long time ago.” Optimus said.

 

Skyquake said, “That may be Prime, but my orders still stand.”

 

Bumblebee and Gust watched from a distance; Gust saw her sister sitting on Soundwave's shoulder. “Piper!” She whispered. She was about to jump off of Bumblebees shoulder but his servo came in the way of her.

 

“Bee! What are you doing!?” Gust whispered.

 

“{ **_Optimus told us to stay here till he gave the order!_ ** }” Bumblebee said.

 

“But my sister is over there!” Gust said, “I have to get to her!”

 

“{ **_You’ll only put yourself in danger._ ** }” Bumblebee said, “{ **_Just wait till he gives the signal, alright?_ ** }”

 

Gust grunted at this, “Fine!”

 

Optimus had said to Skyquake, and Starscream, “Is this ancient war still worth fighting when so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron’s path and lead the Decepticons towards peace.”

 

“I would be willing to consider a truce…” Starscream said, “If you are willing to bow before me… Optimus Prime.”

 

“Again?” Skyquake said, “Bow to this!”

 

Skyquake swung his arm and with one hit he was sent flying right at the wall. “Starscream!” Nightblade exclaimed.

 

Starscream got up and quickly transformed into his vehicle mode. Soundwave had done the same, and flew up to higher ground with Nightblade on his wing.

 

Optimus continued to try and persuade Skyquake, “Skyquake this is a new era on another world. Side with the Autobots, and help me end this conflict forever.”

 

“I will never side with a Prime!” Skyquake declared. He had charged at Optimus catching him by surprise; he crashed against the wall nearby. Skyquake grabbed ahold of him and through him across the plateau. Starscream and Soundwave landed just above the area with Nightblade at their side. “That certainly went well.” Nightblade said to Starscream.

 

Starscream groaned at this, “What need for peace when I have Skyquake?” He said, “With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime under my command, all Decepticons will gratefully bow to me.”

 

Nightblade couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that; Starscream of course was just as stubborn as usual, he just didn’t seem to get the idea when it was just sitting right in front of him. Than, she was startled when she suddenly heard what appeared to be a thumping sound in a certain pattern; it was faint but she heard it. She looked around the area, but she couldn’t find the source of where it was coming from.

 

She wondered why there was a certain pattern; but after listening very closely she realized why when she put her hand over her chest.

 

“A heart beat?”

( ** _Ending Theme: Black Butler Ending 1 I'm Alive Performed By Becca_** )


End file.
